


The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone

by Nice_of_you_to_slytherin



Series: The Twins Who Lived and Loved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts First Year, Slow Burn, Snape loved Lily as a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_of_you_to_slytherin/pseuds/Nice_of_you_to_slytherin
Summary: Harry has a younger twin sister, Iris Lily Potter.  She is the spitting image of her mother and was left alongside her brother on the doorstep of the Dursleys. For ten long years, they have struggled together under the sneers and glares of their cousin, uncle, and aunt, their only safe place being a small, cramped cupboard under the stairs. Until their 11th birthday, an old friend comes knocking. Join the adventures of The Twins Who Lived as they try to survive their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. The Twins Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic! Hoped you liked it.

"Hagrid's bringing them." 

McGonagall looks startled."You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" As if on cue, a low rumble filled the air and as it got louder, so did a figure in the dark. With a roar of an engine, the largest motorcycle ever to be seen landed on the road next to the two professors. The equally large driver stepping off, holding two small bundles of blankets in each hand. 

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "No problems, I hope?" 

"No sir. Harry fell asleep over Bristol but Iris is still awake." 

Sure enough, the little bundle in Hagrid's left hand squirmed and whined. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall bent over the babbling bundle. Wrapped up in blankets, laid a baby girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes. Her little lips trembled as she scrunched her face, tears filling her eyes. She looked frightened by the sight of the two new strangers. 

"She looks just like her mum," said Hagrid as softly as a half-giant could. 

McGonagall nodded, tears pricking her own eyes. Even she couldn't deny the fact that Lily's daughter looked just like her. 

"Pass her to me, Hagrid."  
Hagrid deposited the baby girl into Dumbledore's arms. She began whining harder. 

Dumbledore pulled out a locket out of his voluminous robes and held it out in front of the crying baby and swung it side to side. The locket was silver plated with the girl's namesake flower carved on the front. The Potter girl stopped crying. She stared intently at the locket as it swung, hypnotized by the swinging. Her eyes began to flutter and soon enough, she was snoring softly like her twin brother in Hagrid's arms. 

Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Hagrid to give the other Potter twin to McGonagall. After a few kisses and sobs from the half giant, the two professors placed the Twins on the Dursleys' doorstep, along with a letter and the iris locket, and the three adults left the Potter Twins to their fate: to be shunned by their own flesh and blood, to live in a cupboard under the stairs, to have no knowledge of their true background until their 11th birthday.


	2. He Will Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is PISSED at Dumbledore. No surprise there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In here, Snape wasn't in love with Lily. He loved her as a friend.

"YOU BASTARD!" 

Dumbledore didn't need to "The Greatest Wizard of All Time" to know who the angry accuser was that had just stormed his office. He turned around to face a grief-stricken Snape, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"You said you would keep them safe! You said that you would PROTECT THEM!" 

His friend, his childhood friend, his best friend, was dead… and he had no one to blame but himself.

“I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe.”

“If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her-”

“Of course I loved her! She was my best friend!”

“Then in that case, you know what you must do.”

Snape’s blank face waited. 

“Help me protect Lily’s children.” 

"The children don't need protection! The dark lord is gone!" 

"He will return." 

Snape felt as if he had stopped breathing. No, nonono no! That noseless bastard better stay dead! The only reason Snape would want him alive would be to kill the Dark Lord himself! 

"And when he does, the Potter children will be terrible danger." 

Snape hesitated. Dumbledore saw this and walked closer to the grieving man.   
"They both have her eyes. I predict that the girl will look just like her. Would you like to see a photo? " 

Dumbledore pulled out a photograph and held it out. Snape stared at his outstretched hand for the longest time, as if he was debating whether or not he could the pain. At last, he grasped the photo with trembling hands and glanced at it. 

With a choking gasp, he crumpled to the ground, somewhat regretting his decision. The photo contained the Potter family standing in a park, most likely in Godric’s Hollow. All of them were laughing, as a happy family should. James looked insufferable as ever, although Snape had to admit that he had lost that smug look he had been victim of, seeing that James had found his happiness. Lily looked beautiful as ever, with her long dark red hair and bright green eyes that shone like emeralds. She looked no different than the day he had called her the "m" word. 

James and Lily each held the baby that was spitting image of them. Harry had a shock of jet black hair on top of his head, tufts of it sticking out in every direction. Snape didn’t want to meet baby that looked like his childhood bully anytime soon. But the girl...the girl…

Dumbledore was right. When she grows up, she will probably look just like Lily. Iris had the same shade of hair and eyes. It looked as if Lily had been reincarnated into the adorable baby with rosy cheeks in her arms. The only difference was her perfect curls went down to her shoulders instead of her mother's straight long hair. Little Iris clutched her mother with affection and love on her baby face. She smiled and giggled at Snape.

Snape felt his heart stop. James and Lily had died and little versions of them had lived. He looked at the children as if they cast an Unforgivable Curse on him. He now would have to live in a world where the people who gave him happiest and worst memories had turned into a memory. Left in their place, were two babies, orphaned and famous. 

Tears streaked down his face, Snape pulled his glance away from Lily’s smile and then turned to Dumbledore.

"No one must know. I want your word!" 

“My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you? If you insist…”


	3. Conspiracy Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place ten years later, during the time the Dursleys stay at the hotel in Cokeworth. For those of you who don't know or have forgotten, Cokeworth is where Lily, Snape, and Petunia grew up.

Why us? Iris thought. First, a talking snake that only Harry and I can hear, then Privet Drive being bombarded with letters (sadly no casualties), and no matter where we go, the letters continue to follow us. What is going on? 

Iris fiddled with her locket as she walked side by side with Harry down the unknown street in Cokeworth. They had arrived the night before and just that morning, another letter had been addressed to the Potter directly to their hotel number. They had ran out the moment their uncle began to rip everything within reach to shreds. 

The two of them hardly looked like twins, let alone siblings. Harry had a mop of untidy black hair that couldn't be tamed even with an entire store's worth of hair gel. Iris had long, dark red hair in perfect beach waves with a few natural highlights. Harry's glasses were round and held together with tape, giving his a wide eyed look while Iris' with square and in near perfect condition, making her look as if she had a permanent resting bitch face. In fact the only way to tell if they were twins was their second hand clothes that were much too big for them and their striking green eyes. 

"Any theories behind the weird things have been happening?" asked Harry, nudging his sister gently. 

Iris took a moment to collect herself before launching into her conspiracy theories. "A few. One: the Dursleys bribed the ice cream lady to give us drugged lemon popsicles on Dudley's birthday at the zoo and we imagined that the snake was talking and escaping." "But everyone else saw the snake escape," Harry contered. Iris rolled her eyes. "You asked for some theories. You never said that they had to be good. Number Two: someone has picked us to become the victims of some ultimate prank. Probably someone from our school. They're probably testing to see if we are afraid of paper. Theory Three: Someone is really desperate to talk to us. Highly doubt it. We don't know people. And Theory Number Four: Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernom know something and they are hiding it from us," Iris listed off. "Number Four is the most reasonable theory behind this weird shit."

"There is one more thing that could make more sense," offered Harry. "Magic." 

"...." 

"How the bloody hell am I related to such a dumbass?" 

"Well, we're tw-" 

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" 

Iris rubbed her temples. She wouldn't want anyone else as her brother but… Harry was a bit stupid. 

"Think about it Iris!" Harry continued. "Remember that time when Aunt Petunia cut my hair and it mysteriously grew back overnight? Or the time when a ton of paint came out of nowhere and attacked Mildred and her cliché when they bullied you! Owls flying during the day! The talking snake! The vanishing glass! Letters that know our every location! What else could it be but magic?"

Iris hated to admit it but that was the most logical reason that explained just about everything about their lives but… 

"Maybe we just have a stalker. A really creepy stalker." 

"We're too boring to be stalked," Harry retorted. 

"...True." 

They continued to walk around Cokeworth, unaware of its connection to their mother and the man that around the corner who was heading their direction.


	4. I deserve my pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess the mystery man right?

_ How did I come to this? I signed up to be a double agent, not to go shopping for an old man!  _

Snape scowled. You would think that "Greatest Wizard of All Time" could go to the store but no! He apparently is "too busy!" Too busy doing what?!? Keeping secrets? Screwing up other people’s lives? Thanks to Dumbledore, Snape was now standing in line at the Cokeworth grocery store, wearing a muggle suit, and with a large assortment of muggle candy. The cashier gave him an odd look before scanning the items. 

"Have a sweet tooth, sir?" 

" _ No _ ." 

A look of fright that he had seen on so many of his students flashed over the cashier's face before he began to scan the items faster. Snape's growl and sneer definitely scared any existence of a conversion between the two of them. Snape paid for the sweets ( _ Damn inflated prices! _ ) and walked out. He marched Spinner's as fast as he could, only slowing down when he passed the park. Flashbacks of those days in the sun, just him and Lily. God, how he missed those days. No worries, no problems, just him and her, his magical childhood friend. He was tempted to go down to those swings, but instead pulled himself away and continued his brisk pace. He began to get lost in his own thoughts. 

_ Her children are going to come to Hogwarts this year _

_ They will look just like them _

_ They could blame you  _

_ It is your fault  _

_ They are orphans because of you _

_ Can I handle the pain?  _

_ Screw my pain! I deserve it _

_ I'm sorry _

  
He was so distracted that he didn't process the flash of red as he rounded the corner or the street until he collies with it or more specifically, with  _ her _ . 


	5. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this is update is really late! School is a bitch. I also apologize for this extremely short chapter. It's ever shorter than I am and I'm not even 5'2 :'(

Iris saw a blur of black before she crashed into what felt like a wall. There was a two distinctive yelps, one high pitched and the other deep. Bags flew and limbs flailed. Green eyes meet black eyes. 

_ Lily? Nonononono! It can’t be! Please don’t be! Screw you fate! _

_ ...Ouch. Why’s this guy like a brick wall? _

Both stared at each other for a moment, studying the other with immense concentration. 

_ I know that auburn hair, those green eyes… _

_ Did this guy just come from a funeral? What’s with all the black? And does he ever wash his hair? Jesus, he makes the mop on Harry’s head look decent. _

“Oh my god! Iris, are you okay?” Harry pulled Iris up and the twins each grabbed one of Snape’s arms and pulled him up. “Sorry about that, sir,” Iris apologized. “I wasn’t paying attention.” 

The gears in Snape’s head furiously whired. _ Potter?!? What the devil is going on here? Was I wearing a time-turner and got sent back twenty years ago?!?! What the hell!? _

He patted himself down to check if he was wearing a blasted time-turner. He wasn’t. Then he turned to the children who were picking up the fallen candy bags. They looked just like James and Lily. After studying them for a bit, he found subtle differences. The boy have green eyes and a nervous attitude around him. The girl had strands of natural highlights in her hair and wore square glasses. _ Lily never wore glasses. But if that isn’t Lily or Potter, then that means… fuck. It’s their fucking kids. Fuck Fuck my life. Better yet, fuck Dumbledore and his stupid sweet tooth. _The kids handed him his bags, apologized again, and left. Snape stood on that sidewalk for another five minutes, wondering what had just happened. 

“I am going to kill Dumbledore.” 


	6. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid appears! Oh, and Snape is pissed.

Dumbledore was peacefully polishing his telescope when the door to his office burst open. Turning around, he saw a furious Snape glaring at him with enough power to kill a dragon. “YOU!” Snape pointed an accusing finger at him and tried to as intimidating as possible while holding a bunch of bags of sweets. 

“DID YOU KNOW? DID YOU KNOW?!?” 

“Know what? That it is Monday? Why, yes. I did.”

“Wha- NO! That the Potter children would be in Cokeworth!” 

“...Perhaps.”

“WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK BEFORE I TURN FORTY?!?!”  
  


Dumbledore sighed. He predicted this reaction from Severus but he didn’t think that it would be this bad. He had hoped that Snape would have a least healed a little over the last ten years. “I thought that it would be good of you to meet them in case one or both of them end up in your house.”

“THAT’S BULLSHIT! Both of their parents were in Gryffindor!”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean that they will end up in Gryffindor as well.”

Snape unceremoniously dropped the bags and threw himself into a nearby chair. "I hate you." 

"I can assure you that the feeling isn't mutual." 

"...I'm never going to do your shopping again."

Snape looked like he had aged ten years just from meeting the Potter Twins. He was exhausted. The twins had brought back too many memories, happy and painful alike. 

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation Severus, I am having a meeting with the Minister in a few minutes." 

Snape nodded and wordlessly walked out. Of course, he wasn't beneath sending another glare at the peculiar headmaster. He strode back to his quarters in the dungeon, hoping that the rest of the day and the next would be uneventful. 

  
  


* * *

Can't say the same for the Potters. 

Upon hearing the booming knocking at the door, Iris grab a rusty fireplace poker and wielded it like a cricket basket. Dudley awoke and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came down the stairs, her uncle holding a rifle. Harry stood frozen next to her, just staring at the door. _ Useless thickhead, _Iris thought. The door came crashing down to reveal a giant man with shaggy black hair and beady black eyes. A man that Harry and Iris had long forgotten, their only memory of the stranger being his flying motorcycle they had dismissed as a dream. 

Iris stared at the stranger at the door. _ Why is there a fucking giant? Did he break down the door just by KNOCKING? Are we going to DIE!? _ She started planning escape routes when the stranger’s voice boomed through the small cabin.

“Sorry ‘bout that! Sometimes aye don’t know me own strength!” The giant put the door back in place and scanned the room. His eyes fell on Harry. “There ye are! Haven't seen you since you was a baby!” Iris placed herself in front of Harry, shielding him from the stranger. “An' there ye are, Iris! Got as pretty as your mum, aye see.” Out of the corner of her eye, Iris saw Aunt Petunia flinch at the mention of her sister. _ Do I look like my mum? Stupid Dursleys! Couldn’t even kept a photo of someone other than themselves! _

Uncle Vernom tried to chase the giant away and the stranger just took his gun, twisted it in a knot, and threw it into a dark corner of the cabin. Iris remained on guard as the giant presented her and Harry each with a box of cake. Sure, they looked tasty and adorable with the misspelled “happee birthdae” in green frosting but she was still skeptical.

“Who are you?” Harry asked. _ NOW, he does something useful. _ Iris continued to hold her fireplace poker in a defensive stance as the stranger introduced himself as “Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.” _ Is that a real name? What is Hogwarts? _ Questions formed in her mind as the stranger magically lit a fire and began to cook sausages. 

“O’ course, yeh’ll know all about Hogwarts.”

“W-what?” Harry stuttered. “Eh- no sorry.” Iris saw Hagrid’s smile falter. “Neither of yeh know what Hogwarts is?” Hagrid asked with a shocked expression. Iris rolled her eyes. She refused to accept this nonsense. “Of course we don’t know what Hogwarts is,” Iris retorted. “It just sounds like a bunch of hog_ wash.” _Hagrid’s face darkened and Iris immediately regretted her smartass comment and apologized with a weak, “Sorry.” 

Hagrid looked furious. “Sorry? ‘It’s them as should be sorry! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?”

“Learned what?”

“DURSLEY!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


...Yeah. Let’s just say it was a long night. But to keep things short, magic was real, Harry's a wizard, Iris is a witch, they're famous, and Dudley now has a pig tail >:)


	7. It wasn't a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pissed Snape

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?" 

"I am not, Severus."

"You sent Hagrid, who isn't even a teacher here, to deliver the Potters' letters?!"

"Yes."

"UGH!"

It was July 31st, the day after Snape had met the Potter Twins. He had hoped that wouldn't have to see them anytime until the term started but fate had other plans. 

“Why are you telling me this information _ now _ ?”

“I need you to go check up on them, Severus. I haven't heard from Hagrid since yesterday and I want to make sure that they are alright.”

“You can't do that yourself?!”

“I have another meeting with the minister.”

“You saw him yesterday!”

“And I am seeing him again today.”

Snape groaned. “What about McGonagall?”

“Training animagi at the ministry.”

“Sprout?”

“Acquiring the needed plants for the curriculum.”

“Flitwick?”

“Visiting Ilvermorny to compare our schools’ learning techniques.”

“Trelawney?”

“Do you do you think that it is wise to send Sybil?”

“...Not really.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“UGHHHH!”

“Severus, please.”

“...”

“Alright. I’ll go get Sybil.”

“Fine! Give me the address!”

Dumbledore gleefully took out a piece of parchment out of his voluminous robes and scribbled down the Potters’ location while Snape waited anxiously. He already regretted saying yes. He snatched up the paper and walking to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he gave one last scowl at Dumbledore.

“Severus.”

“What?”

“Have patience with them.” 

With a roll of his eyes, he threw the powder down and whizzed away to the Potters’ location.

* * *

Iris woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia knocking sharply at the door, or so she thought.  _ What a weird dream. Have to tell Harry about it when he wakes up. He'll definitely like the part where Dudley grew a pig tail! Not to mention a giant wizard named Hagrid… wait. What is on the couch-SHIT! IT WASN'T A DREAM?!? OH MY GOD! OK! Breathe, breathe! Count to ten; one, two, three, four, fiv- is he still there? HE IS STILL THERE! WhAt tHe BloOdY hELL! Oh, God! I need some air!  _

Iris stumbled to the front and wretched it open. She barely dodged it as it came tumbling down.  _ Shit. He really did break down the door. _ She stepped out into the cold morning fog. “Ok, ok! It wasn’t a dream!” The knocking noise that had woken her up had stopped. She turned around to see an owl with a newspaper in its beak flying through the space where the door used to be, drop the newspaper on Hagrid, and attack Hagrid’s moleskin coat on top of a now awake Harry. She watched as Harry gave five bronze coins to the owl and fly away. _Maybe I was food poisoned by the cake last night and I'm just _ _ hallucinating, _ Iris thought.

Just then, Snape walked out of the fireplace. 

"Or not."


	8. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

I know that it sounds like Iris and Snape are going to get together when Iris is like 11, but they aren't. I put slow burn for a reason and I mean _really _slow burn. Like how Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes met again after seventy years. I want Iris to be seventeen when they get together because it will take place in _Deathly Hallows_ so she is an adult in the Wizarding World and the events leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts will be test her, so...yeah. 

Snape's not a pedo! In my story, he is meant to be misunderstood, awkward, snarky, but good-ish. He still has a dark past but he's good! In my story. If you what to argue with my about what's actually canon, go ahead but it will not change my plot. 

Also, I forgot to add that Iris doesn't have a lighting scar. She got some of Voldemort's powers like parseltongue because Harry and her are magically connected twins like how Fred and George can finish each other's sentences (it's magic and you can't convince me otherwise!) so when Harry got some of Voldy's powers so did Iris. 


End file.
